The Enemy of My Enemy
by FishInAFadora
Summary: An old enemy is on the horizon, spelling doom for Halt, Will, and Horace. And it's worse than Halt's in-laws visiting for a week!
1. Prologue

**Hey i know most of you skip this but a quick disclaimer: i do not own the ranger's apprentice series or the characters. but i think you already know that...on with the story!**

Prologue

The marketplace of La Rivage was noisy with the shouts of sellers, shouting their wares, and the din of the crowd, buying and trading. Children ran by screaming with laughter, while women consulted over colorful fabrics, kitchen pots, and the men discussed the fish that they caught, and bargained over tools, and animals.

A man in rags watched them all, scowling, and looked on greedily at the money changing hands, angry that he could have none of it. When he arrived at La Rivage to charter a ship, he had almost nothing, but a few copper coins, enough to buy a loaf of bread. He thought about how he used to dine on the finest Gallican foods, and had his every whim catered to. The thought made he's stomach growl.

He was never good at pick pocking, he never had use of the skill to practice. So, he resorted to mugging people at the dark of nights, taking their money by force. The lack of food made him weak though, so he had to pick victims weaker than him. That did not work out either, for most of his victims were drunks, going home from the bar, and they had very little money, most of the time none at all, for they had spent it on their drinks.

Now here he was, in broad daylight, _begging_ for money. He hated that word. The weak begged, not him! To think he used to be such powerful person, but now he reduced to a beggar! All of because of that-

His train of thought stopped, when he felt a slight movement by his waist. He looked in time to see a dirty boy running away from him, clutching a small leather pouch. His pouch! In fury, he shot after the boy, and began to pound after him. He was weak, but he was not going to let some _whelp_, get the money he mugged so hard for!

The boy was quick, and he ran down twisting allies, almost losing his pursuer a couple of times. The man was already getting tired from the lack of food, but he pushed on. A left here, right there, and at last the chase ended. The boy had took a wrong turn, and was now backed against the wall, with no way out.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me" the man said through clenched teeth. He was tired but furious.

The boy smirked evilly. He was big, with dirty brown hair and eyes full of arrogance. He stood combat stance, legs apart and fist at his sides, unafraid. This unnerved the man, and he wondered how a street urchin would know combat stance.

"It's not yours, I found it on the street. Finder's keepers, losers weepers!"

"You'll be weeping pretty soon if you don't hand it over!"

Just as he finished his sentence, a sudden blow to his shoulders sent him stumbling. He whipped around to find two more boys, both with sticks, and preparing another blow. He ducked as the stick whistled over his head.

The boy's momentum rendered him unbalanced, and he took his chance to punch the boy's stomach. The breath went out of him with a _whoosh_, and he finished him off with a punch to the jaw. The second boy, approached more slowly, now warned that this man was capable of handing out injuries. The man was surprised to see the boy's footwork, precise and correct, and the way he held his stick told him he was no stranger to the weapon.

His scrutiny caused him to be unprepared for the boy's lightening fast parry to his shins, and he cried in pain and fury. Instead of going down he leap forward, grabbing the boys legs. They went down, and shot up and gave a viscous kick to the boy's ribs.

He turned to see the thief staring at him furiously, and he threw a punch. Powerful as it was, the man expected it, and simply side-stepped out of the way tripping the boy at the same time. He swiftly retrieved his purse from the boy's grip.

Now would be the time to walk away, but he didn't, "Where'd did you learn those moves?'

"On the street, what d' ya think?" the thief spat, his lip had cut when he fell to the ground.

"No petty thieves know battle maneuvers like that of a knight's" , he replied, annoyed that the whelps weren't spilling. He wondered for a moment why he would care, but his curiosity was stronger than his reason.

"Yeah? And no old beggar would know them either! So why don't you tell us?", the thief again. He was the only one of three capable of speaking at the moment.

"Tell me how you know those moves, and I might just consider letting out this alley alive!"

The thief snorted, but was quiet for a moment. Then, "We used to be warrior apprentices, back in Araluan. We would have been the best, but we were kicked out of Battleschool, by an old man, his runty apprentice, and another warrior apprentice."

The man was already bored, and started for the exit of the alley. The thief watched him go, absentmindedly. "And we get our revenge on that old shorty, Halt, somehow."

The man stopped walking, and whipped around violently. "Did you say Halt?

The thief's eyes widened, then narrowed, "Yeah," he said slowly, "How do you know him?"

"Give me a description!" He needed to be sure that this was _the Halt._ Although he didn't know that there was only one Halt.

The thief thought for a moment, "He was short, but stocky. He has a gray beard, a longbow, and a cloak that has irregular shaped patterns of green and gray all over it."

He nearly gasped. It had to be _him_! "And the warrior! What was he like?"

The thief's expression darkened, "He's young, big, blond-brown hair, blue eyes, and carries a calvary sword."

"Not to mention, he's better at using it than any of us, even Alda here" one of the other boy's piped up. By the now, all the boys were looking at the man with interest.

Alda shot him a withering glare, "Shut up Bryn!"

_It's amazing_, the man thought. Fate brought him here to these boys that had the same enemy as he. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_, he thought. _True indeed._

But he wasn't here to make friends. Just deals.

"I was a powerful warlord once mighty and the best with a sword. My subjects feared me, and served me without hesitation. I rode the finest warhorse, and lived in the finest castle. But that Halt and Horace came and tried to take it all away from me. I wouldn't let him, and I challenged him to a duel. He won the coward's way, shooting an arrow to my heart, but it missed by three inches, the fool didn't bother to check. Now I have been reduced to this."

The boys stared at him with big eyes, transfixed by his tale. Alda opened his mouth to deny it all, say the man was a joke, but he stopped and remember how easily he defeated him and his friends.

Instead, he asked "What about the third one?"

"What third one? There were only two."

"Maybe, but-... never mind." He trailed off.

The man pushed the thought away. "I've been saving up to hire a captain to take me away from here, and find Halt. Thanks to you, I know where to go now. I'm going to exact my revenge."

"And we're coming with!" Alda replied excitably.

"Forget it. What makes you think I will let you come anyway? Besides I only have just enough money for one person."

"We have a lot of money, don't we Jerome?" Alda asked the third boy who, the man kicked in the ribs.

"Yeah, and your gonna need it when you get to Aruluen. The food, new clothes, weapons, and if you want to stay in the inns..." Jerome trailed off as he looked at the man's dark stare.

He didn't want these whelps to tag along, and slow him down. But, when he thought about, what they said was sound. He didn't have anymore money, and he didn't know a thing about Araluen. He'd stick out like a sore thumb. These boys could be useful, and they were willing to help him with his revenge, maybe use them for his dirty work.

"Alright I'll let you come but, I'm the leader here and you do as I say without question. And if we are going to fight, I'll need to teach the ruthless way. No arguing with me, understand?"

Alda, Bryn and Jerome nodded their heads, eyes wide with excitement.

"What's your name?" Alda asked

"Deparnieux."

**This is my first story so please review and I hope you like it! Was it too obvious that it was Deparnieux from the beginning?**


	2. Chapter 1: Inlaws and Outlaws

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really gave me a boost of confidence. Im mainly going to update on weekends and brainstorm on week days. School time and im already failing chemistry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ranger's apprentice. Seriously?**

**Chapter 1: In-laws and Out-laws**

**_Castle Redmont 2 weeks later_**

Halt studied the letter he held, while Pauline waited for him to respond. He hadn't even read a third of the letter, and he had already started to scowl at the paper. His scowl grew deeper the further he read, as if the letter was insulting him. Finally, he looked up at Pauline, face dark.

"This is worse news than the letter that ordered the preparation of war against Morgarath and his Wargals. In fact, it's also worse than reading the letter that reported sorcery at Macindaw! It'll be worse than the weeks chasing down Tennyson!"

"The war against Morgarath was victorious, the sorcery at Macindaw was phony, and it's only one week, and you won't be chasing anybody," Pauline inwardly sighed, she knew he would reacted like this.

"I'll be _chasing_ them out of the castle, I'll be _victorious_ in making them leave, and it'll only be a few hours after they've arrive that I will be calling them _phony_ as they run!"

"Which is why I prepared this before hand." She calmly handed another piece of paper, not a letter this time. "I need you to sign it."

"Sign what?" He took the paper, read it, and immediately started to scowl again. "You want me to agree _not_ to hurt any of them while they are visiting?"

"Yes", she replied, her voice clipped. Her tone suggested no argument, and he won't be able to leave until he signed it. When he stayed silent she went on, "They didn't get the chance to meet you at are wedding, because we were swept away by the sudden arrival of Svengal."

"You don't know how many times I've thanked Svengal for that. But what's so important about the in-laws meeting the groom?"

"They need to know what kind of man you are. Your personality, how you treat me, our relationship, and they insist on meeting you in person. They sent the letter _after_ they started the trip, so I couldn't write them an excuse not to come."

"Then wouldn't they have been here by now? Sandelhurst fief isn't that far away, and the road from there to Redmont is relatively safe."

She twisted her mouth a little, "My family members are slow travelers. They can't stand to sleep rough or travel light. They absolutely have to sleep at the best inns, and take almost all of their belongings. They even take some of the servants with them, and although they ride fast horses, they keep a walking pace, because they're afraid to get mud on their clothes."

Halt sighed. What could he do to avoid this? He could leap out their window, climb down into the castle courtyard, and just ride off disappearing into the forest. But that would upset Pauline, and he learned long ago that was not wise. Pauline saw the intention in his eyes, then the resignation. She was close to cracking him.

"You know they won't leave until they've met you. I don't like anymore than you do, but we've both faced worse." Her tone was reasoning and encouraging at the same time.

"Alright, but I don't need to sign this. I'll just promise you." Halt replied, defeat evident.

"Thank you, although I'll give you permission to straighten out those rich snobs I call cousins." She smiled at the thought of Halt, scaring the arrogance out of one of the twelve year olds. He's done it in the past, and it would be nice to know that there was one less vain child in the world.

Halt nodded, and she looked him over one more time, to make sure he was committed. "You can do this Halt."

**_Will's Cabin later that day_**

"I can't do this, Will."

Later that day, Halt came to Will's cabin, and told him the dreadful news. Sitting on the porch, enjoying a cup of heaven in the form of coffee, he admitted to his former apprentice that he was uncertain of the coming week. It was a little strange for Will to be giving his former mentor advice on what to do, but he pushed it aside.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Sure, some noblemen and women can be incredibly irritating, but maybe it's different this time." Even as he said it, he knew that Halt wouldn't have come to him unless it was bad. He once had a hope that his optimism would rub off onto Halt, but he gave that up a long time ago.

Halt gave him a dry look. "Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to deal with them, you and Alyss."

"Well, actually-" Will stopped himself quickly. Too late though.

Halt eyed him suspiciously, "Well actually what?"

"Nothing." He said it too quickly, now Halt knew something was up. Then, he realized it.

"Ah, I get it. Your trying to cover the fact that Alyss is on castle business, your alone here at the cabin, and you don't want me to know so you don't have to help me deal with my in-laws!"

Will couldn't of anything to say back. _Stupid,_ he berated himself, _how could you let that one slip?_

"Well at least I know that I'll have help for tomorrow. Good day, Will!" Halt got up and rode off on Abelard, while Will silently cursed himself. He'd forgotten about his optimistic comment earlier.

**_On the Road to Redmont_**

Four muddy, old horses trotted down the dirt road. The poor animals looked half dead and too old for traveling, but their riders pushed them on regardless. The one in front feared his rider, sensing the malice inside him. He wasn't kind with the spurs on his boots, and the horse's belly was bloody where they kept kicking him. His rider yanked on his bit none-to-gently.

Deparnieux was frustrated with the slow progress, no matter how hard he pushed the stupid animal. Two weeks have gone by since he met the boys in the alley at La Rivage, and he was impressed by how much money they stole from unsuspecting shoppers. Bags of money, jeweled bracelets and necklaces, and even a gold pocket watch from a noblemen. More than enough to pay for passage, and Deparnieux to have a proper meal for the first time in ages.

Over the coarse of the trip, he taught the boys some basic unarmed combat, and had them exercising on the ship to gain back their fitness, sometimes joining them to get his strength back. He was still weak, but the food and light exercise was helping make a comeback.

The day they sited Araluen, he broke into the ship's hold. He figured that one of the trading items they would sell were weapons. Breaking through boxes, he found two daggers, a short sword, and a spear. On the last box, he found the most stunning weapon he had ever encounter. A fine Gallican sword, the blade reflected silver, and light as a feather. Perfectly balanced, and sharp to point. He gleefully kept it for himself.

Hiding the stolen weapons in their packs and under long cloaks, they made off the ship, and into the town. Jerome sad they should save the money, and walk the rest of the way, but Daparnieux refused to walk all the way, and ordered them to go buy horses. He waited at a tavern, sipping good ale, when they arrived with four, beraggled horses. He angrily told them off for buying such animals, but Alda(the boldest or maybe the most foolish) said they couldn't find any finer horses within their price range, and unless you want to starve again you better take the horse.

He should've backhanded the boy for such a remark, but he didn't want to starve again, and Alda seemed to have noticed his weakness. _Can't be weak,_ he thought, _I have to say strong so that they won't get any ideas of undermining me._

So the horses were pushed to their limits, as they traveled down the road. The one carrying Deparnieux was the worst of them.

As they came to a fork, Deparnieux looked at Alda. "Stay right, through the forest, and when we get to the end of it we should be there."

"You sure you remember the way?"

"Yes, this is the right way." Deparnieux noticed the irritation in his voice. He was going to have trouble with this one.

As they went through the thick forest, Deparnieux felt his neck hairs prickle. He had the feeling ever since they left the sea port, and he pushed it away each time. But here it was stronger and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Deparnieux whispered quietly to the boy, "Someone's following us."

**Thank for reviews on the prologue, glad some of you read it! Hoped you like this chapter and ill take any suggestions you have for the next one! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivals of the Worst Kind

**A/N: im so sorry for the long wait, but schoolwork comes first and ive been studying like crazy for chemistry tests, and all of the sudden im failing language arts! How does that happen? I mean I have a fanfiction account so how do I get a freakin 50?!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, here goes the disclaimer...i do not own ranger's apprentice...or a car...or a house...or fishes...but I do own a fedora! :)**

** Chapter 2: Arrivals of the Worst Kind**

** _Castle Redmont_**

The in-laws arrival wasn't unnoticed. The villagers will talk for days of how the rich family rode through Wensley village with a train of baggage, servants, and even a carriage designed to be a moving bedroom with beds for each family member. They rode on fine hunting horses, with long legs and gleaming coats. The family wore knee high boots, doublet jackets, and mink cloaks, all trimmed with gold thread. The villagers were astounded on how the family made it to Redmont unmolested by bandits. The question was answered when the troop of mounted guards followed the family from the rear.

They clattered into the courtyard of the castle, grooms coming to take their horses to the stables, and servants rushing to get their bags to their rooms, before a complaint was voiced. Servants had a way of sensing which master was the good-nature kind, and which was the pompous breed.

When the in-laws made it too their rooms, they were greeted warmly by Pauline. Halt was standing by the door, cowl pulled over his head, and cloak making him blend with shadows. The in-laws never noticed him, and Halt hoped against hope that it would remain like that. It was not meant to be, for when Pauline was finished with the pleasantries, she gestured in Halt's direction.

"Everybody, this is Halt my husband, and Ranger of Redmont fief."

They all turned to the direction she was pointing, then turned back to her confused, for they couldn't see him. Halt decided to make his entrance a bit of fun, and he walked silently to the back of an in-law. His footsteps made no noise.

"Wonderful to meet you all," he said in a dry tone.

The man jumped with fright, and spun around white as a ghost. The other in-laws gasped, one woman gave a little high-pitched shriek. Halt recognized her as Aunt Georgina from his wedding, and the Bored Table.

"Is that how you greet a man of self-worth?" the man shouted, having recovered from his fright.

"That's how I greet everybody. Whether they have worth or not." Halt replied, unfazed by the man's shouting.

"Halt this my uncle, Sir Gandolf, his wife Aunt Celeste, and you've met Aunt Georgina," Pauline gestured to the man, and a thinly woman with a nose that reminded Halt of a crow, "And these are their sons, 12-year-old Ander, 10-year-old Darius, and 8-year-old Eugene."

Halt glanced down at the boys. Eugene soon quailed from his glare, but Ander and Darius stared at him with disbelief, shaking their heads.

"You can't be Halt, he's bigger than you, and broader. " Darius said.

Halt rolled his eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you." His tone suggested he was anything, but sorry. He didn't feel like explaining himself-like he ever would.

"Why don't we make our way to the dining hall," Pauline suggested, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm sure Master Chubb has cooked a lovely dinner, and Baron Arald would like to welcome you to the castle."

The in-laws happily agreed, and started chattering about the delicious food that awaited them.

As they ate, Halt decided that he would stick it out for one night, then tomorrow he would drag Will into it. For a moment, he thought that was pretty cruel of him, but pushed the thought away when he witnessed Ander fling his mashed potatoes at the servant who could not give him his own, whole pie before his dinner.

** _In The Forests of Redmont_**

Deparnieux looked to the darkening sky, and decided that they better make camp, before it was dark. They were well in the Redmont borders, and they'll reach Wensley village tomorrow. He stopped his horse, but the horse felt more pain than it needed to.

"We'll camp here tonight. Which one of you is a good cook?"

The boys looked at each other uncertainly. None of them knew hoe to cook. When they were apprentice warriors they didn't learn how to cook, because of the food given to them in Battleschool, and whenever they were ration training, they always stole from the younger trainees to satisfy their hunger completely. Their life of crime led to buying or stealing already cooked foods.

But, one of them had to speak up, or else Deparnieux will get annoyed.

"I... can do it." Bryn said, a little uncertain.

"Good. You better get too it then." He turned Jerome, "You, go and collect firewood, then start a fire." He then turned to Alda, "Alda, I need-"

"How about you do that job, and stop ordering us like servants!" Alda interrupted angrily.

Fast as a striking snake, Deparnieux backhanded the rebellious youth, the force nearly throwing Alda off his horse. "You do as I say! Or else, that casual slap will turn into a powerful punch it you talk like that to me again!" He waited till the message hit home. "Now, come with me."

He dismounted, handing the reins to Bryn, clearly not needing to say to take care of the horses. He walked into the forest, Alda glaring at his back as they walked. When they were a reasonable distance from the camp, he bent down, and started to gather leaf litter, sticks, and forest brush.

"Do as I do." He murmured out of the corner of his mouth. Curiously, Alda did as he was told...this time around.

"Why?" Alda asked quietly, sensing Deparnieux's need for discretion.

The former warlord quickly glanced over his shoulder, then scanned the forest in front of him.

"We're being followed. Whoever it is, I want to trick them. We're going to stuff the brush into our bedrolls, then climb trees to watch. When they reveal themselves, we ambush them."

Alda nodded, then said a little more loudly than he needed to, "We'll need kindling for the fire."

Deparnieux nodded his approval, but he never gave praise. Without praise, they'll just work harder, and seek for praise they'll never receive.

They made their way back to camp. Jerome had made a fire, and was now tending to the horses. Bryn had filled a pot with water, and was boiling it over the fire, which he assumed was the first step to making stew. He looked up, puzzled by the brush in their hands.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Kindling." Alda replied, then walked over to Jerome, and started whispering quietly and urgently to him, telling the plan. He sat next to Bryn and did the same.

When the stew was finished, Bryn spooned out helpings in four bowls. Deparnieux tasted the stew, and immediately spluttered it out. It was the worst he ever tasted!

"This is a disgraceful excuse for a stew! You said you could cook!" He shouted angrily at Bryn.

"Well it was my first time..." Bryn replied sullenly, hanging his head down. He thought he did everything right. But then again, you could never win with Deparnieux.

Since it was the only food made, Deparnieux ate it in quick little sips, sending death glares to Bryn occasionally. As darkness fell, he couldn't feel the prying eyes that he felt the past few days. He got up and arranged the brush, sticks, and leaves into the form of a sleeping man. The boys followed suit, and they pulled their blankets over the decoys. In the dark they would look like sleeping men. Without a word, he banked the fire, and climbed up a tree. The boys picked different ones, all taking their weapons with them.

A full moon shone down, turning the leaves silver. Deparnieux kept his eyes scanning the forest, so they wouldn't drift close. He made sure he was in an uncomfortable position to help keep himself awake. Time passed excruciatingly slow, and he heard snoring from one of the neighboring trees. _Damn them,_ he thought. _Whoever it is, they'll ruin the plan if he gets any louder._ His thoughts were interrupted by a slight noise. It was the sound of a boot, scraping the forest floor.

Silence. The would-be stalker was waiting to see if the noise alerted his targets. He couldn't see that they were decoys, so he took another step, more quiet this time. Deparnieux could make out a dark shape walking into the circle of moonlight. Too dark to see the face though. The stranger sneaked across the camp to the food pack underneath Deparnieux's tree. _So that's want you want,_ he thought. He assumed that he was here to murder them in their sleep. As the stranger rummaged through the pack, he glanced at the sleeping figures, and stuffed a loaf of bread in his mouth, a wedge of cheese quickly following it.

Deparnieux bunched his muscles, ready to spring down on the unaware figure.

_**Will's Cabin**_

Tug was grazing, when he suddenly raised his head, neighing a welcome whinny, and then a few moments after, a low warning rumble. Will stepped outside at the sound of it, Ebony right behind him. He knew that the welcome was to Abelard, but the warning was to unknown, much-dreaded guests.

Halt rode in quietly, his in-laws chattering behind him, oblivious of his annoyance. Halt always came into a place like a ghost, unknown to others of his presence, until he revealed himself to them. Compared to the in-laws, the King's cavalry could go undetected.

They were riding their long-legged hunting horses, and a big German Shepard trotted at their heels. Ebony's ears pricked up with interest at the new dog, sniffing the air experimentally. Halt slid off Abelard, and marched straight into the cabin, not bothering to introduce Will to the in-laws. He didn't have too...they introduced themselves.

"You must be Will Treaty. I am Sir Gandolf, this my wife Lady Celeste, her sister Lady Georgina, and our sons, Ander, Darius, and Eugene. Tell me Will, do you like hunting?" But before Will could answer, Sir Gandolf launched into babble about his horses and hounds, especially on how Duke was his favorite, indicating the hound sitting at his side. Will could hardly get an answer in, and since he didn't hunt, he kept quiet. The woman started chattering about the heat, and how it'll burn their delicate skin. The boys walked off to explore the forest.

Ebony, however, was having a very different talk with the said dog. She sniffed his nose, wagging her tail in the friendly way she was. Duke responded with a low growl, pushing his chest out, making his tail completely straight. This was the way a dog displayed dominance. Back at home, Duke was the superior hound of the pack, and the other dogs grovelled and rolled over in submission to him. He expected this from Ebony.

He was very surprised when she didn't submit, only growled back at him, unimpressed by his attempt to dominate. She puffed out her chest in defiance, her eyes seemed to say, y_our on my turf now, so don't even try. _Duke had never met refusal before, so he was unsure what to do about it. Ebony, bored now, trotted back to the cabin. Hesitantly, he followed her, hoping maybe later she would be in the mood to defer to him.

_**A Tavern In Wensley Village**_

__Deparnieux sipped at his beer, observing the man across from him chugging his down, like he would die without it. He kept thinking back to the events of last night...

_He lept down, taking the figure by surprise. They tumbled a bit, before he righted himself and pressed his sword against the figure's throat. The figure was breathing hard with fear and Deparnieux could see his white, round eyes in the dark. Then he spluttered, "Don't kill me! I'm on your side!"_

_By now, the others were swinging down from their trees, all except Jerome, who was the one who fell asleep. Deparnieux made a mental note to give a "talk" later. He pressed his sword harder against the man's throat, drawing blood._

_ "Who are you?" he asked. What did he mean by his side?_

_ Alda lit the fire again, and made makeshift torch, which he carried over to Deparnieux. The light lit up the man's face, and his fear. He was dirty, eyes red-rimmed from lack of sleep. Half of his face was in the shadows, but looking closer Deparnieux saw that it was a horrendous, black burn scar._

_ "The Black O' Malley." the man whispered._

**You must hate me for stopping it there...or maybe you dont. Anyway please review, tell me what you think, I love your feedback cause it really makes my day. Ill take any suggestions cause im running low on my own. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Family Issues

**Here it is at last, the next chapter of my still developing story. So sorry for the long wait, but my math grade was so low that I barely passed the final and even though its the break I still couldnt find the free time to work on this. I'm warning you that there might be spoilers if you haven't read past book 9. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ranger's apprentice. Nuff said.**

** Chapter 3: Family Issues**

_**Wensley Village**_

__Deparnieux paced back in forth across the room, a frustrated scowl fixed on his face. He sent Alda, Bryn, and Jerome out to gather information from people about the Rangers around here. Even though the former Battleschool apprentices provided him with enough, he thought it was good to get fresher intel so he would be more prepared. He underestimated his enemies last time, and he planned on not doing so again. That was an hour ago after he got this inn room for them.

Now an hour has gone by, and they still weren't back, and the lowlife in the corner wasn't helping matters much.

"If you keep pacing, you're gonna wear a hole into the floor," the Black O' Malley muttered. Deparnieux ignored him and kept pacing. He didn't like the man, and he wasn't going to talk to him unless it was needed. His thoughts flashed back to the night they met.

_"I want to join you," O' Malley said._

_ Deparnieux kept the surprise and suspicion off his face. "Join us on what?"_

_ O'Malle__y snorted, "Don't play stupid, o__n your quest of reve__nge on them swine."_

_ "I have many enemies that I long to take revenge on. __You're__ going to have to be more specific."_

_ "I'm talking about Halt, Will, and what's-his-name!"_

_ "How did you know that we were after them?" Jerome asked before Deparnieux could __stop him. He glared at the boy for giving away their mission. Since the cat was out the bag, he gestured to Bryn to relight the fire. Soon, they found themselves sitting around, listening to O'Malley's story._

_ "I was on the ship that took you from La Riva__ge to Araluen. I __overheard__ you talking about it in your cabin, and I followed you from the port to here," O' Malley began. He went on telling his tale of the encounter with the troublesome trio and his desire for revenge._

_ Deparnieux was almost unable t__o keep a smile from forming. Another man out for the blood for his enemies! He needed all the help he could get if he was going to take down his targets._

_ "Alright O' Malley __you're__ in, but I'm the one giving orders around here and you better pull your weigh__t if you want to get your revenge._

_ In the firelight, O' Malley scowled at the words, but he nodded his agreement._

Now, Deparnieux wondered if it was wise to let him join his crew. Sure the man was handy with his knife, and he needed all the help he could get. But O' Malley was once a captain and still thought he was. So far, he hadn't taken orders well and was always jumping on the chance to undermine his authority. Deparnieux was already having trouble with Alda, whose stubborn nature made it difficult to control him. Now it would be like two dogs biting the heels of a bull instead on one.

O' Malley was thinking the same thing. He would never tell Deparnieux that after he wound up working on the ship in Gallica, he was reduced from feared captain to a scullery servant. He cleaned up after every crew member, and cooked for them too. It was an utter humiliation, one that he would never forget. Now here he was, ready to cause harm to the people who put him there, but this man was in the way of leadership. He couldn't stand not being on top and he loathed taking orders from this man. He'll strike at the first opportunity he saw to take control.

At long last, Deparnieux heard the sound of people in the hall outside the room, and the door opened to deliver Alda, Bryn, and Jerome. Deparnieux would have reprimanded them for taking so long, but he was more eager to hear what they learned.

"People do like to talk about their 'Redmont heroes'," Bryn sneered. This was true, for the people of Wensley prided on the fact that Will, Halt, and Horace came from Redmont fief.

"Especially the drunk ones," Jerome muttered.

Alda reached into his pocket and tossed a leather purse to Deparnieux. It clinked when he caught it. "We pinched some coins while we were at it."

Deparnieux and O' Malley listened intently, as the young men told them that Horace was now an incredible knight, and married to Crown Princess Cassandra at Castle Aruluen. They said this very bitterly. Halt was still working though he was getting old, and lives with his wife Pauline, in Castle Redmont. Will Treaty was an excellent Ranger in the Corps, and was happily married to beautiful young women named Alyss Mainwaring. Rumor had it she was pregnant with a child.

"And where does Will Treaty live?" Deparnieux asked after they finished.

Alda shook his head, "That's something we couldn't find out. The people here still believe in the old wives' tale of black magic, so you can't ask 'where can I find the Ranger?' without causing suspicion."

Deparnieux growled with annoyance. You say the wrong thing and the locals shut their mouths tighter than clams! "It'll have to do for a start."

"There's one more thing," Alda said. "Apparently Halt's in-laws are visiting for the remainder of the week. The barman described them as unpleasant to talk to, but filthy rich."

Deparnieux's mind raced with all the new information. He thought slowly, turning over each detail, coming up with few small plans, but dismissing them. They involved brute force and the use of his sword, and the last time he did that, they got away. He needed to flush them out so they were exposed. A smile played on his lips when it finally came to him.

"This is what we're going to do."

_** Castle Redmont**_

"Pauline may I have a word with you?" Sir Gandolf said, as the head of the Diplomatic Service stepped away from her kettle, and carried a tray of tea and little cakes and sandwiches. Her and Halt's apartment had its own little kitchenette and she preferred using it over having the servants do it for her.

"Of course father," she replied, deciding that for the duration of the visit, she would give a certain amount of deference to him.

"Its about your husband," he said as Pauline set about pouring tea. She raised an eyebrow in question and caught the flicker of annoyance on her father's face. Her father had always hated that little facial movement, mostly because he couldn't do it himself.

"What about him?" Pauline asked promptly, though felt uneasy as to where this was going.

"He's a bit taciturn don't you think?"

_How long did it take you to figure that out? s_he thought without changing the veil of innocence on her face. She finished pouring their tea and sat down.

"He's not of your class either," her father continued. "He's basically poor as a farmer and has no amount of deference or prestige of an honorable man. We would like you to get an annulment."

She nearly dropped her dainty little teacup. An annulment! Also known as a divorce! Pauline was a trained diplomat and was able to wipe the momentary surprise off and replace it with a cool, calm air of assertiveness.

"Father, I know you never wanted me to go into the Diplomatic Service. I know that you never wanted me too do anything productive and worthwhile. You wanted me to sit at home and wait for you to find a nobleman to marry me off too. And now even when I have my own home, an upstanding title, and a man who loves me for me and not my money, you still want to control my life!" Her voice had risen by the end of it. She hadn't felt this angry in a long time.

Sir Gandolf was angry too, "You ungrateful girl! You've ruined the family name by marrying that dirty yeoman! Either you sign for an annulment or your cut off from us forever!"

"Then I guess this is goodbye then," she replied. "It hurts my heart to say this but I don't need you. I have people that I love and they love me too. All I need is them and Halt."

The silence stretched long between them, filling the room with anger and tension. Sir Gandolf glare at his daughter while Pauline returned the gaze coolly, not letting her father know how much this saddened her.

Their silent staring contest was broken by the opening of the apartment door. It admitted a sweaty, panting, worry-faced servant that could not see the argument between them and could only deliver his bad news. "Sir Gandolf, your nephews have disappeared!"

_**Redmont forest**_

Ander trekked happily through the forest, an evil smile plastered on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. In his hands was a small box, which he cradled carefully. Darius followed, lugging a bucket full of a smelly, unknown liquid. Eugene, being the youngest, got the hardest job and dragged a makeshift scaling ladder along the ground.

"I'm tired..." Eugene complained, as he was carrying the heaviest object and had been for a while.

"Deal with it," Ander snapped. "We have to reach the cabin before those servants raise the alarm." Ander wasn't going to let them ruin his prank before he could set it up.

The boys were being escorted to the Wensley market, and using the crowd to their advantage, gave the servants the slip. They split up, each boy going to a location they had discussed before hand. Ander headed for the forest, box in hand. Darius headed for the inn's stable, grabbed a bucket and starting shoveling manure into it. He then went to a barrel and filled it with water. Meanwhile, Eugene headed for the carpenter's work shop. At that moment, the carpenter was up on his own roof, hammering down boards. Eugene stealthily crept up and stole the ladder that was leaning against the side of the building, _intentionally_ trapping the carpenter on the roof. They all rendezvous at the side of the forest, and headed for the Ranger's cabin. Ander figured that the servants would search for as long as possible, before they headed for the castle to admit that they lost their charges.

Now Ander was on his way to set up the classic, bucket o' water trap, with his own evil twist.

Eugene, however, didn't seem to understand Ander's urgency. He had one of his own. "Please? I have to go."

Ander turned on him, "I told you to go before we left the castle!"

"Yes, but I didn't need to go then," Eugene's ears were bright red with embarrassment.

"It'll save time letting him go in the woods, than standing here arguing about it!" Darius put in. Out of all of them, he was the most level-headed.

Ander snorted in disgust, "Oh all right, but hurry!" Eugene gratefully dropped the ladder and ran off into the trees.

Ander and Darius set their own load down and sat down to wait for him, passing the time playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. By the fifth game, Ander ran out of patience. "Where is he? How long does it take for a small boy to pee?"

"Maybe he needed to make a number two as well," Darius replied.

"I don't care what it is, he needs to hurry up!" He got up and headed in the direction Eugene went. "Eugene! Get out here before I come get you myself!"

There was no response. Just the twittering of the birds. Ander peered behind some of the trees, but found no sign of Eugene. "Darius, the little twerp ditched us!" he said as he turned around. His breath came fast as he saw that Darius was no longer there.

"Okay guys, the jokes up. We have something that we need to do, so come out...now!"

Nothing. Ander glanced around fearfully, taking a few steps back. That's when he felt something cold poking his neck. A voice said, "Not a sound," and Ander's head exploded with pain, and he blacked out before he hit the ground.

**Again, im so sorry for the long wait! I feel really guilty and im going to update as soon as I can even though school starts thursday. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed, you can add flames if you want but dont be harsh! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Cardinals and Crows

**Heres my next update, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ranger's apprentice. Nuff said.**

** Chapter 4: Cardinals and Crows**

_**Castle Araluen**_

A bright red cardinal landed lightly on a branch, chirping happily, its wide black eyes darting around. Horace smiled up at it, amused and relaxed, for the day was warm and beautiful. He was lounging in the shade a cherry blossom tree, surrounded by Castle Araluen's expansive gardens and orchards, filled with flowers, trees, fountains, and little creatures. Next to him was a table, lavished with tea and pastries. He whistled to the cardinal as he waited for his wife, Cassandra, to join him.

The cardinal twittered back, and flitted away, Horace followed it with his gaze. As he turned his head, and saw someone coming down the path toward him. It was Miller, one of the King's guards, and a friend of Horace's.

"Good afternoon Miller," Horace greeted when Miller got closer.

"Afternoon, my lord," he replied with a slight bow. Since Horace was married to the Princess, he was entitled to curtsy and deference. He found that silly when among friends, but let them do it for their appearance.

"Do you want to join me for a while?" Horace asked, "At least until my wife arrives?"

"I'll feel as if I'm imposing,"

"Are you off duty?"

Miller nodded. "Then please, join me. Cassandra does tend to take a while, and I would like to talk to someone instead of whistling to birds!"

After Miller took his seat, they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, though Horace saw the angry expression on his friend's face that he struggled to keep hidden.

"What's bothering you, my friend?" Horace asked casually.

"I wouldn't want to dump my problem on you my lord," the knight replied.

Horace had enough of the protocol, "Oh come on Miller we're friends, despite all the class that we live in! You can tell me your problems."

Miller was silent for a few moments, but then shook his head, "A month ago I ordered a special, custom-made Gallican sword, for Sir David's birthday..."

Horace nodded. He had already gotten him a gift for the occasion next week, even though Sir David insisted on not wanting anything. "Go on."

"Today, a messenger from the ship that was delivering the sword came in, and told me that it was stolen! It disappeared a few minutes after the ship had docked. The crate that was carrying it was broken into, along with some other missing weapons. A few minutes after that, they discovered a few of their passengers had left the ship without paying the going fare."

Horace raised an eyebrow. No one in Araluen fief, with the exception of Cassandra, had the nerve to tell Horace that he always accidentally moved the other eyebrow, so he looked surprised every time he did it. "Didn't they send you compensation money?"

"Yes they sent it along with the messenger," Miller sighed. "But what am I going to get Sir David now?"

Miller seemed more worried about the King's battlemaster's birthday present, than the fact that an armed group was roaming freely around Araluen's countryside. "I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe it's a blessing in disguise." Horace looked over his shoulder, and spotted Cassandra coming down the path.

"I'm sorry Miller, but my wife is here," Horace shrugged apologetically.

"No need to apologize, I must be going anyway." Miller stood, and bowed his head slightly. "Thanks for listening, Horace."

"My pleasure, and good luck on that gift,"

As the guard walked away, Horace's face furrowed in thought. Expensive weapons stolen and some missing passengers who didn't pay their fees? He decided to tell Crowley about it, and have him alert some of his Rangers near the coast. At the thought of Rangers, he remembered Halt and Will. He hadn't seen them in a while, and decided to make a surprise visit tomorrow, granted nothing else came up. For now, he'll enjoy tea with his wife.

_**Castle Redmont**_

__Sir Gandolf was in a terrible state of anger. His daughter's defiance and the disappearance of his nephews caused him to pace back in forth, and snap at anyone who tried to console him. He blamed it all on the servants, yelling throughout the castle how unreliable they were to let three small boys vanish. He clearly was unaware of how naughty they were.

Now he sat in Baron Arald's office, steaming. Arald's smiling and joking face was now serious and more than slightly irritated.

"I have my village watchmen searching the entire market and the farms beyond," Arald stated. "They can't have gone far."

"Do you have _anything _yet?" Sir Gandolf almost shouted.

"So far, only an angry carpenter who got stuck up on his roof, because some nitwit stole his ladder," Arald replied evenly.

"Then you found nothing?"

"We're doing all we can. A baron only has so many men," he replied, an underlying warning in his words. If Sir Gandolf had learned anything wise in his life, then it's to be in the good books of those who were more powerful than him.

Fortunately, he heeded the warning, "What about the forest my lord?"

Arald gladly took the peace branch offered, "I have Halt and Will searching that area."

This made Sir Gandolf bristle like an alley cat, "Don't you think an armed search party of warriors would be more helpful?" He barely hid the contempt in his voice.

"If there's anybody in this land that can track and move faster through woods than Rangers, you let me know, and I'll invite them for some lunch."

And with that, Sir Gandolf was dismissed.

_**Redmont Forests **_

__Halt and Will didn't have to look long before they found the tracks. Ebony, of course, had accompanied them and she picked up their scent, but it was Duke who led them too it. Ever since their first meeting, the shepherd refused to leave Ebony's side, and was always a second behind her. He was more polite and submissive to her and the Rangers as well. For the moment, they were glad that he had tagged along.

The tracks were small, and two were set deeply in the ground, as if they carried something heavy. There were drag marks trailing behind the last in line.

"What do those look like too you?" Will asked.

"Since when does the apprentice assess the mentor?"

"Since the apprentice graduated," Will replied with a sly grin. "It's obviously a ladder."

"And the ladder has uncovered the soil," Halt bent down and touched the track with a finger. "It's still moist."

Back to business, they followed the tracks through the forest, slipping silently between the trees. They didn't really know what they would find, and moved with caution. Shortly afterwards, the forest broke to reveal a sun-lit clearing, with some strange items lying in the middle: a small wooden box, the missing ladder, and a bucket with foul-smelling contents.

"Smells like horse shit," Will said, wrinkling his nose.

"A bucket and a ladder," Halt mused. "Sounds like that old joke called the bucket o' water prank. But instead of water it's…this."

Will knelt down beside the box, lifting the latch carefully. He only opened it a few centimeters before a burst of black feathers leapt out with a shriek. A crow that had been in the box longer than it would've liked, flitted into a nearby tree and looked down at them with beady eyes. And to Will and Halt's shock, cried out a croaky 'help!'

"A crow that talks and screams help..." Halt wondered. "One of the kids must own as it a pet, and taught to talk. Particularly to say help."

"They were probably going to use him for their prank..." Will observed. "You here a cry for help, you rush after it, and not think about what you're getting into."

The crow cawed, eying them intelligent suspicion.

"If they had continued on their way, they would have reached our cabin, Halt." Will observed. "The prank was intended for us!"

"We'll deal with that later. Why _didn't_ they continue on their way?"

Ignoring the crow, the Rangers only had to glance at the ground and they played back the events in their minds. The kids had sat down to rest, and one had walked into the forest, but didn't come back. The second child disappeared, but the marks of his heels indicated that he was dragged into the forest. The third had fallen and blades of grass were broken, as an assailant with long legs carried him away. By the look of things, more than one was involved.

Will and Halt followed the kidnappers' tracks, but stopped at the edge. The tracks led into a pine forest, and the ground was laden with pine straw. Although they were Rangers, tracking anything through a pine forest was a daunting task. The straw left almost no impressions of footprints, and even if the kidnappers had stepped on sticks, the forest floor was covered in snapped sticks. They both had confidence in their own abilities, but tracking like this would be time consuming, and they didn't have time to waste.

"Damn them for going into a pine forest," Halt muttered.

"No problem! We'll let Ebony pick up their scent again," Will chattered. "She'll do it instead of Duke, because she can do it silently, while Duke was trained to howl while he's hunting. We wouldn't want them to know we're on their trail. It's a good thing I trained her not to-"

"You think because _you_ trained her, she'd be the most talkative dog in Araluen."

Will pouted a bit before deciding that Halt had a point.

The dogs were already sniffing the ground. Duke was on the verge of howling, but Ebony stopped him with a little nip. She knew that Will wanted silence, and that was her way of telling Duke to be quiet. Then with a signal from Will, she led the way, Duke following meekly behind her.

_**Deep in the Pine Forest**_

__Deparnieux, former warlord of Gallica, feared throughout the land, ruthless, cunning, and manipulative, was on the edge of insanity. He had caught these boys only three hours ago, and he already wanted to kill them.

When the young boys had come around, instead of sobbing or whimpering with fear, they peppered him with questions, and threw tantrums when he didn't answer them. He ordered O' Malley and the apprentice warriors to tie them all together in a line, and ignored them for the rest of the walk. Every ten minutes or so, Deparnieux would hear grunts of pain and angry words, as the boys 'accidentally' stepped on their toes and kicked their calves. But since Deparnieux ordered them not to harm them, none dared to raise his wrath.

At long last, they reached the camp, hidden away in a ravine with thick foliage on all sides. The horses grazed quietly, well-rested for once, but they flicked their ears back in fear at the approach of the warlord.

"Let's have some food. I want to be strong when they come."

Jerome got right to it, since he was a much better cook than Bryn. He started collecting firewood but Deparnieux stopped with a scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dinner started," Jerome wondered if this was a trick question or a test.

"If we start a fire, they'll see it for miles, and find us before I want them to!" Deparnieux exclaimed.

Jerome, "Oh...well... I thought we could have a nice celebration. You know for our revenge."

Deparnieux was incredulous, "Are you that much of a jolt-head?"

"No...maybe," Jerome decided that it was best to start handing out the cold food, before the warlord lost his temper. He gave out bread, cheese, and dried jerky to everyone. All but the captives dug in hungrily.

"This is stale," Darius whined, holding up the bread.

"And the cheese has some mold on it," Ander added.

"We want real food!" Eugene demanded, stomping his feet. He was about to have another tantrum.

"You'll suck it up, or you'll starve!" O' Malley growled. For once, Deparnieux agreed with him.

In total defiance, all three of them pelted O' Malley with their food. The sailor nearly drew his knife, but a quick look from Deparnieux told him it was better not too. Instead, he smiled.

"I guess all this food is for me," he chuckled darkly.

Like tigers, the three little boys sprang on O' Malley, kicking, biting, and screaming. The sailor went down with a grunt of surprise, and yelling in pain. The boys gave him viscous kicks and punches, though clumsy, they still hurt. It took Alda, Byrn, and Jerome a few minutes to drag them off, getting bruises and bite marks of their own.

O'Malley sat up, wincing in pain and snarling with rage. He glared daggers at the three, struggling children, and drew his knife.

"Enough!" Deparniuex yelled, grabbing hold of O' Malley's arm. The angry sailor shook it off.

"It'll be quick."

Sick of it all, Deparniuex slammed the sailor's jaw with a right hook, all his power, strength, and frustration behind it. O' Malley never saw it coming, and went down like a stone. Deparniuex prepared for an attack, but O' Malley was out before he hit the ground. The young men and boys watched fearfully.

Deparniuex massaged his right hand soothingly, wishing he punched the man with his other hand, but was satisfied that he crushed the usurper and made an example for the others. He turned to the them and smiled when they backed up from him, "Anymore complaints?"

They shook their heads, not breathing a word. "Good. Bryn you have first watch,"

The warlord stretched out on his bedroll, deciding to rest and save his strength, "Now we wait," he said before drifting off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading, hope you like the chapter, and please give constructive reviews. Also if anybody knows what is Redmont fief's coat of arms please let me know, because I might need them in the story and if you know king duncan's then I would like that to! **


End file.
